


It's U

by veryin2it (wavesofnothing)



Category: IN2IT (Band), K-pop, 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesofnothing/pseuds/veryin2it
Summary: Inho is a music student who jobs at a coffee shop near a musical theater.Inpyo is a musical actor and a coffee addict, so he often stops by on his way from the theater to his flat. But who's the cute Barista who always puts small hearts on his cups?





	It's U

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first 2in fanfiction! Please leave some comments about if you liked or disliked it and why, I'm always happy about constructive critisism!

"Nice work today, Inpyo. I'm sure the audience will be captivated by your singing, like we all are".  
Inpyo smiles tiredly, while ruffling through his hair.  
"Thank you, Isaac, I'm really looking forward to our performance. But I think I'll need to sleep for at least 3 days first" he responds to his colleague, who is still as lively and hyperactive as always.  
Isaac laughs and pats him on the back, "You better go home and get your sleep, we need you to be well rested." "We can take care of this now, don't worry" his other coworker Yeontae chimes in, reassuring him, since Isaac alone can’t be trusted.   
After yawning, Inpyo agrees and leaves the theater, but not without patting everyones butt. He feels bad for leaving now because normally he's the mom of the group, always taking care of everything, but he's barely able to stand anymore.  
While yawning again he remembers that he wanted to rehearse his songs one more time at home and sighs. "Guess I'll need to get coffee then..."  
  
Since there is a coffee shop near the theater, he doesn't have to walk for long.  
Lost in thought he doesn't even notice that he's already in the shop until a friendly, cheery voice draws his attention to the counter. "Hi, what can I get you? You look a bit tired, I guess a coffee will do" says a blue haired, smiling man who's standing behind the counter. Inpyo laughs and tells the man, whose name, according to his name tag is Inho, "yes, a large cold-brewed coffee please".   
"And for whom may this splendid drink be?" the barista asks sassily, while looking at him with huge brown eyes, which are 'As dark as the coffee he's serving' Inpyo can’t help but notice.   
"My name's Inpyo, if that is what you want to know" he responds while winking, making Inho grin. "Alright, then pretty please wait a second here as I'm take care of your order."   
Whilst Inho is busy preparing the coffee, Inpyo stares at him (and maybe his butt). "God, he looks good" he thinks to himself, right before Inho turns back to him. "Here's your beverage, I hope you'll enjoy it" Inho tells him, smiling cheekily, as if he knew that his customer checked him out. "I surely will" Inpyo responds while handing him the money, also smiling.  
  
As he's walking home and sipping his coffee, he notices a small heart drawn next to his name on the cup.  
  
The next day Inpyo had the first performance of his new Musical "Mozart!". After getting off the stage Isaac ran towards him, jumping on his back. "WELL DONE INPYO, YOU WERE GREAT" With some effort Inpyo was able to shake the pea off, which was Isaac's name since he lost a bet last year and had to walk around in a pea costume all day.   
The others all came and congratulated him, asking him to go for some drinks to celebrate the successful first performance.  
  
When they finally let him go home from the bar it was rather late and Inpyo was tired, but he passed the coffee shop on his way home and saw the cute blue-haired barista from the day before, working the night shift again, so he decided to quickly grab a coffee before heading home.  
  
When he walked in, Inhos head went slowly up from his phone at which he was staring, but his eyes lit up when he saw Inpyo, a smile instantly spreading across his beautiful face.   
"Are you making a habit of coming here late? I'm not opposed to it, since you already had enough beauty sleep and are a nice distraction in the middle of my boring night shift, but sleep doesn't hurt anyone". Inpyo grins, "maybe I am making a habit of it to keep you company and to be able to look at something sweet before going to bed?"   
"If I wouldn't agree with you that I'm super sweet I would be blushing right now. But, let's get to the real questions: what can I do for you?"   
"Well, a lot, but right now I'd be satisfied with a cold-brewed coffee."   
After he leaves the coffee shop, Inpyo spots two hearts right next to his name on the cup and smiles to himself.  
  
Inpyo actually makes a habit out of going to the coffee shop after performances and catches himself looking forward to the pretty barista rather than the coffee, while Inho happily takes the night shifts and confuses his coworkers a lot with this.   
But one night, Inpyo sits down on one of the tables next to the counter, and since there are no other guests, Inho soon joins him.   
„So, Inpyo… What do you do for a living?“ he asks after stretching, looking at Inpyo intently. „I’m a musical actor at the nearby theater, we currently have a new play. I have the lead role, it’s my first one though.“ „That’s where I’ve seen your face before! The posters are literally everywhere! Which isn’t bad, since they are nice to look at…“   
„If I wouldn’t agree with you I’d be blushing right now.“ Inpyo laughed. „So what do you do? Is this your main occupation?“   
„Oh no, I’m studying music at the nearby university. This is just to cover the costs of living here.“ Inho explained.   
They talked for a while, until Inhos colleague came to replace him, since he had lectures in the morning. They lingered in front of the shop, not wanting to leave, until Inpyo said “I’m a bit dissapointed that you didn’t write your number on my cup yet instead of those cute hearts, so I wanted to ask you for a coffee date, but then I noticed that you might want to have a date without being reminded of work“  
Inho laughed, and responded „Well, a date with you would be pleasant whereever we go, but I’d suggest a fancy dinner. Wine fits you better than coffee, although you’re pretty hot“.  
  
Inpyo went home that night with a telephone number and the promise for a date, not being able to stop smiling and lost in thought about a certain blue-haired barista.


End file.
